Secrets Revealed
by the.little.nephilim
Summary: there's secrets hidden everywhere some revealed some still hidden in the dark sorry for the crappy summary but it's better believe it or not Disclaimer-I own nothing but the plot and My OC Allie


Im just gonna get right into this one cuz its late im tiered but I need to get this off my chest it will most likely be multi chapters but anyways

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot line and my fabulous OC Allie

Chapter 1

Allie's POV

I walked into Alicante High standing very close to my brother Magnus Bane he's not my biological brother as I got adopted into his family at the young age of 1 after my mother and father gave me up I still to this day haven't met them but in all honesty I really don't intend to

She left me for reasons untold may I add when I was one years old and barely walking the only information I came with was my birth day and my real name Alison Fray but anyway this was fifteen years ago I know their names if I ever want to find them but I quiet happy being Allie Bane younger sister of the very glittery very fabulous Magnus Bane I was pulled out of my thought when someone not so gently rammed right into me causing me to drop what little things I had with me since it was me and Magnus' first day here

"oh crap I'm so sorry"

I hear a voice say above me I look up and freeze stunned there looking back at me is the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen with raven black hair tumbling past her shoulders her eyes dark as if filled with pain my thoughts were broken for the second time today as I heard Magnus chuckling beside me 'crap was it that obvious I was staring at her'

"yes yes it was"

The girl replied grinning from ear to ear

"By the angel did I say that out loud that is so embarrassing"  
"hey don't worry about it I get it a lot im Isabelle Lightwood but you can call me Izzy"

I smiled back at her relief flooding through my veins thank the Angel she didn't think im that awkward

"Allie Bane and this is my brother Magnus"

I said away to point in Magnus' direction when I notice he was already flirting with a tall boy in year 4 at least

"oh god already well that's a new record"

I mutter while walking towards him I notice Izzy grin and walk towards the boy when she got there she slung an arm around his shoulders I let out a small giggle once I realize that Isabelle was currently standing on her toes to reach just as I reach them I jump on Magnus' back me with my 5'4 height barely made an impact on his 6'2 one that and somehow he knew I was coming I look from the boy to Isabelle and back to the boy

"Hmmmmm Mag's there seems to be twins in the reach"

I giggled

"a-a-actually I-I-im a-a y-year o-older t-t-then I-I-Izzy"

The boy stutters out looking slightly disappointed at the closeness of me and my brother I don't blame him we don't look alike for obvious reasons and even I have to admit my brother is slightly hot not that I'd do anything for 2 reasons a big fan of incest and 2.I am gay totally rainbows and unicorn level gay

I hold out my hand to the boy

"Im Allie and this is my big brother Magnus assuming that he hasn't told you this already"  
Isabelle looked confused

"you two are siblings? but you look nothing alike"

"well that's a story for a different time but lets just say we're not blood related"

The bell rings for first class and the Lightwood siblings begin to walk away I jump of my brothers back and grab for Izzy' arm

"hey can I talk to you for a moment-" I pause looking at my brother and mouth 'I'll meet you in class' he nods and walks away

"sure whats up"

"can I get your brothers number"

I see something flash in her eyes it looks like- disappointment?

"sure but I don't think he'll be interested" I stare at her confused for a minuet until I catch on and burst out laughing

"no no it's not for me he's not my type but my brother on the other hand and also I need to talk to im he looks like the kind of person who knows everyone in this town"

"ohh ok sure alec looks interested in him"

"okay thanks what do you have now"

"English with "  
"cool so do I" so we walk together chatting just making it to class on time

TIME SKIP LUNCH

Magnus' POV

I sigh as I take a seat at a lunch table with Isabelle and Alexander Lightwood and Alec' best friend Jace Herondale who claims he's saving a seat for his girlfriend I grin as I see my little sister Allie sit in the seat beside me looking annoyed at something

"hey baby girl what's goin' on"

"just some guys being jerks"

I clenched my fists shut and growled out

"who and what did they say"

Just because shes not my biological sister doesn't mean I can't love her like she is

"this boy called Jonathan Morgenstern"

I jumped as I herd a new unfamiliar voice sigh

"what did my brother do this time"

"that's your brother-" the girl nods "I'm sorry" this time the girl smiles at Allie and Allie holds out her hand

" I'm Allie Bane"

"oohhh so your the new girl-" she faces me

"if that's Allie then your…Magnus right?" I nod

"pleasure to meet you I'm Clary Fray"

I heard a gasp and a chair being pushed out and before I got to say anything Allie had already ran out of the cafeteria I quickly grabbed my bag and shot a smile at the stunned faces at the table

"nice to meet you all but I must go"

And I run out the door

Allie's Pov

This is impossible like 99.9% chance in the world that would happen but then again it is my luck I slouch down behind the piano in the music room my golden hair covering my bright green eyes I heard him before I even saw him

"ALLIE WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU"

I pick up a piece of paper from my bag scrunching it into a ball and launching it over

"OW WHAT IN LILLITHS NAME ARE YOU DOING ALLIE"

I grinned perfect aim my grin fell from my face as my big brother came round and sat beside me

"Maggie it's not possible is it? I mean what are the chances"

"i don't know Allie cat but what I do know is there are 4 very confused people out there that are gonna want an explanation ….. so what are we gonna tell them"

I took a deep breath and muttered

"How about the truth"

OOOOOOHH the first chapter of secrets revealed I don't know if I'm gonna continue cause lets be honest I'm not getting very many hits on my other stories so who's to say this one will be different but I'm gonna try my hardest so im going to write the next 2 chapters and if I can get 10 reviews and or favorites I'll post two chapters

Until next time my lovely non existent fans

The Little Nephillim xx


End file.
